Harmony
by Katherine Burnett
Summary: Jay's adopted sister finds out that she's actually one of them. Summary inside. Please R&R.


Harmony

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this show. I only own Harmony.

Summary: Harmony is the new Titan of the group and is the descendant of Hermes. However, she can't live up to his expectations. What happens to her? Find out…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stood outside the janitors closet chewing on a stale piece of bubblegum. My hair hidden under a toque, which was too big for my head. I wore a simple green tank top and baggy shorts that went down to my knees. I also wore an old pair of pink converses with high pink socks. People called me a whack job. Maybe I was but that wasn't my fault. I was taken into foster care at five and had been to five different foster homes until I lived with my recent family. I stayed with them for five years, which was a long time for me. So that would make me fifteen. Man how time flies. I had a bad reputation on being a troublemaker.

I tapped my foot slightly while I was waiting for Jay my older brother; well… he's not my real brother he was the son of my foster family. He was cool except that he was transferred to this special school for the gifted or some such thing. I had just been transferred to the same school because of this stupid letter that was sent through the mail. It said I won some sort of scholarship for academic achievement. _This better not be a joke or else I'll kill him_. I thought to myself.

"Why do you insist on wearing a toque at the beginning of summer?"

I turn sharply and glare. Jay had his arms crossed and was glaring back at me. "Because it hides my ugly hair," I replied. "Anyways what do you want to show me?"

Jay looked around and then grabbed my arm. He quickly pulled me into the janitors closet and shut the door. He put a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. The musty smell filled my nostrils, which made me gag almost. After a while I licked his hand to get it off my mouth. 

"Ewwww." He pulled his hand away. I stuck out my tongue. 

I looked around. "The Janitors closet? What's so special about the Janitors closet?"

Jay didn't answer my question and placed a small medallion on something. I heard a small click and the back wall slid away. I stood frozen in place my eyes wide with shock. Jay took my hand and gently led me through. I shut my eyes tightly as we passed. It was funny because I didn't feel anything as we went through. We finally stopped and Jay let go of my hand.

You wimp," He said.

I opened my eyes and gave a squeak. "Where are we? Where did you take me?" I asked panic in my voice.

"Uh…I'm not really the one who should be telling you," Jay replied.

Jay walked on and I followed my hands in fists. I was about ready to kill him on the spot.

"Hera I've got Harmony," Jay called.

He stopped and I collided into him. As I stood behind him an elderly women gracefully walked out. I looked around Jay and gaped. She definitely was someone of great power. I didn't know how I knew, which was the scary thing about it.

"Well done Jay. I'm glad Coronus didn't get to her first," she said and walked up to me.

I walked backwards and fell to the marble floor. As I hit the ground my toque fell off showing boy length brown hair. Hera knelt beside me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Harmony everything will be explained." Hera looked up. "Jay take her to one of the sofas I'll get the others."

Hera left the two of us alone. Jay took my hand again and slowly took me to the sofa. A few minutes passed and the room slowly filled with occupants. I notice the blonde one as Neil the fashion model.

"Hey you're Neil," I said.

"At last someone with taste," Neil said. "Someone respects my talent and beauty."

I laughed. "I don't respect you. I hate your style and think you're a snob."

Neil frowned and crossed his arms. The others snickered and had to cover their mouths from showing their amusement. Hera ignored them and sat beside me. "You must be wondering why you're here."

I nodded and looked around.

"Well on New Years Eve…" She began. After half an hour Hera finally finished her story. " And so we have the descendants of Gods and Heroes here. And you Harmony are the descendant of Hermes."

"You're talking about the flying dude right?" I asked looking right at him.

Hera nodded. I gave a laugh and sat back. "Nice joke Jay. How'd you pull it off?"

"No joke Harmony. This is the real deal," Jay replied.

"Really? Oh god…no this isn't happening."

Hermes flew over and leveled with me. "My dear Harmony it is happening. You cannot alter your destiny."

I looked up. "I may have no control over my destiny but I have control over my life. I'm outta here."

I stood up and began to head towards the exit. Hermes watched me go with a sad look in his eyes. As I reached forward to go I fell to my knees. Pain shot through my heels and my hands fell to the floor. My fingers curled and my back curved. Tears filled my eyes and fell to the floor.

"It has begun," Hera whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: I hope you like the chapter. I accept all reviews and ideas.


End file.
